


Easter egg hunt - Namjin and kids

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby kookie, Brotherly Love, Egg Hunt, Namjin family, Other, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Namjin and the children have an Easter egg hunt in their house





	Easter egg hunt - Namjin and kids

Namjoon and Jin's alarm clock went off at 7:00am. 

They both quietly snuck downstairs, grabbing a bag of plastic eggs and mini chocolates from the hall closet along the way. 

They quietly filled the eggs and hid them around their fairly large home. In the end, 16 eggs were hidden around the house. Four for each of the four children, because the baby couldn't take part. 

Jin went to cook pancakes for breakfast, while Namjoon fetched the small wicker baskets. 

The entire household was quiet, until the baby, Jungkook started violently screaming and crying from upstairs. 

Namjoon sighed, knowing the 16 month old had woken up the rest of the children. 

"I got him, thanks for making breakfast, Jinnie," He said, kissing Jin on the cheek before trudging up the stairs.

"Appa, Yoongi-hyung is hogging the bathroom again!" An angry three-year-old Taehyung complained, stomping his foot, when Namjoon walked upstairs. 

Despite little Jungkook throwing a tantrum in the other room, Namjoon had to solve this first, and it would be quick. He knocked on the door, yelling, "Yoongi, don't make your brothers wait. Hurry up." 

He went into Jungkook's room, and picked him up out of his crib. Jungkook squirmed for a moment, before relaxing in his Appa's arms, but he still cried. 

Namjoon rubbed his youngest's back, rocking him back and fourth. He brought him over to the change table, and gently laid him down to change his diaper. 

After that was done, Namjoon smirked and went into Jungkook's dresser drawer. "It's Easter, Kookie, you know what that means?" 

Jungkook just made gurgling noises, because of course he couldn't talk yet. 

Namjoon pulled out the cutest bunny onesie, that was grey, and had floppy ears attached. Jungkook giggled as Namjoon put it on him, and started to suck on the ears. 

"Ah, hey, no, no, no, Kookie," Namjoon softly told him, pulling the ear from out of his mouth. With that, Jungkook started to cry, and Namjoon put a brand new Easter themed pacifier in his mouth with eggs on it. 

He picked Jungkook up, and walked out of the room. Yoongi was still in the bathroom, and Taehyung was starting to cry. 

"Yoongi. It's time to come out. I know you're done. You want to do the Easter egg hunt right?" 

"Oh yeah! It's Easter!" Yoongi said excitedly, coming out of the bathroom. 

"Just wait here, you don't get to cheat." 

After a while, Namjoon lined all the kids up on top of the stairs, giving them baskets, ready to let them hunt. 

"Ready? Go!" He shouted, and all the kids ran down the stairs. 

Namjoon walked downstairs, reminding them all, "Don't eat the candy before breakfast, your Eomma worked hard to make it for you." 

He walked into the Kitchen, to be met with an excited Jin. 

"Oh, Kookie, you look so cute!" Jin gasped, and pinched his cheeks, making him laugh around his pacifier. 

Jin pulled out his phone to take a picture of Namjoon and the adorable little Jungkook. 

"Eomma, Appa! I found a bunch of eggs!" Hoseok announced, running into the kitchen after half an hour. He proudly showed his parents his basket full of five eggs. 

"Wow, Hobi! That's great! You can eat them after breakfast, okay?" Jin told the boy, ruffling his hair with a smile. 

"Okay!" He replied, climbing into one of the dining chairs. 

Soon, Jimin came in and showed off his eggs and sat beside his brother. But it wasn't all that peaceful. 

"Eomma! TaeTae's eating his chocolates before breakfast!" Yoongi yelled from the living room. 

"I'm nottttttt," Taehyung yelled. 

Jin walked into the living room, only to see that Yoongi was telling the truth. No matter how much Taehyung tried to deny it, the chocolate all over his face told otherwise. Taehyung froze. 

Jin laughed and picked Taehyung up, tickling him. 

"You little rascal! You were supposed to wait!" Jin teased, kissing him all over while Taehyung laughed. 

He carried Taehyung to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair at the table. Yoongi followed. 

The family ate dinner peacefully. After, they all ate their chocolates, and Jin fed Jungkook some of the extra chocolates, which he enjoyed. 

"Happy Easter, Boys," Namjoon said.


End file.
